


Underneath the Mistletoe

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [159]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are caught under the mistletoe together. Naturally, the others decide they have to kiss.Written for CD 344: Mistletoe, andMerthurDaily's10 Years of Merthur Celebration 2018, Day 2: Lyrics.





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sia's _[Underneath the Mistletoe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmrsc8TtgsU&frags=pl%2Cwn)_.

“It’s tradition,” Gwaine said earnestly. “You have to do it.”  
  
“It _is_ thought to be good luck, sire,” Gaius added, though he was clearly hiding a smile behind his hand. Arthur eyed him narrowly, suspecting a trick, but he was distracted by Guinevere’s impish grin as she stepped up beside him.  
  
“If you’d rather not, my lord,” she said, her eyes twinkling. “I could always try—”  
  
“No, it’s fine,” Arthur said hurriedly, shifting forward before she could come between him and Merlin. His manservant smirked at him, his ridiculous hat slipping dangerously over one eye and his neckerchief on crooked (something that really shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was); it was obvious that he was enjoying Arthur’s discomfort a little too much. “Far be it for me to deprive this castle of entertainment during the festive season.”  
  
He paused for a moment to consider his approach, all too aware of the avid audience peering over his shoulder. He and Merlin were generally of a height—all right, so Merlin might have been a _tiny_ bit taller—but being trapped in the doorway together did have its disadvantages, one of them being that there was much less room to maneuver. There were also Merlin’s lips to consider, plump and pink and annoyingly sweet, and Merlin himself, caught between Arthur’s arms and smiling like he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.  
  
“Last chance,” Arthur told him quietly, tilting his head towards the stairwell. “If you want to run, I’ll hold them off.”  
  
But Merlin only rolled his eyes. “Typical,” he said, reaching out to catch the king’s collar and dragging him closer. “You just want me to do all the work.”  
  
“That’s what servants are for, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur began, but Merlin cut him off by the simple expedient of kissing him on the mouth.  
  
Arthur was pretty sure the loudest cheer came from the queen.

 


End file.
